


13 Reasons why SM might be the devil

by LadyPrussia



Series: Hidden Omega side stories [3]
Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), SHINee, SM Rookies, Super Junior, Super Junior-M, f(x), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fuck SM, M/M, Omega Verse, Pack Dynamics, Yeah I am commiting to that as a first tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2018-11-01 04:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10914738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPrussia/pseuds/LadyPrussia
Summary: A side story to Hidden omega with all the shady things SM get's up to! Which is a lot... fuck SM





	1. How sm fucked Nct

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a fun little side project, but it is canon with Hidden Omega!

Welcome to 13 reasons why SM might be the devil, a compilation of a lot of reasons nobody should ever sign with SM, why do people do that again? Ooooh contracts and gag orders, I forgot silly me.

Today I spy with my little eye, the SM rookies getting ready to debut as NCT soon, aww they are so cute what could possibly be wrong here.

Oh it might be Johnny and Hansol getting yelled at in the SM office, turns out that they aren't going to get to debut with neither Nct U nor Nct 127, why is probably a good question.

The answer you will find on the bite mark on their neck, and probably to matching ones on two other members, they should really have seen this coming. When the whole idea of your group is for none of you to have a pack so fans can imagine them joining their own pack, it’s a bad idea to create a pack… even if it turns out you both happen to love foreign dancers and each other. SM doesn’t give a fuck.

This is where you think, oh that couldn’t happen that is against the law interfering with packs, and Nct aren’t really that young in age it would be very unhealthy to force them not to bond especially if it turns out they are right. You dear person with an actual heart you forget the most important part of SM, laws are only illegal if you get caught… and gag orders plus slave contracts are fun.

God knows when Hansol and Johnny will be let out of the dungeon, but for now, at least they have a pack and member people will be brave enough to join and at least Ten and Yuta got to stay in the group


	2. How SM fucked Lu Han

Welcome to 13 reasons why SM might be the devil, a compilation of a lot of reasons nobody should ever sign with SM, why does people do that again? Ooooh contracts and gag orders, I forgot silly me.

Today I spy with my little eye Lu Han! Awww don’t be to loud it looks like he is in labour, where are we again? This looks to be the middle of nowhere in Korea and not China! SM why did you tell everybody that Lu Han is in China if he is not in China?! Is this for his child to be a Korean citizen because you aren’t sure who is actually the father?

I know who it is, but I won’t tell you guys cause fuck you SM, Lu Han? Dude? Bro? Why are they taking away you baby? Lu Han? You don’t look good, you really don’t look good bro.

God this is messed up, one day has gone and you still haven’t been allowed to see your baby, Lu Han why don’t you look surprised? Lulu please stop crying, we are going to find your baby I promise you this isn’t okay.

Taking an omega’s baby from him right after birth can’t be good for said omega’s mental health, and I feel like Minseok might not be happy that his child is getting removed from it’s parent, ups… I did kinda reveal the father didn’t I? Ups… Well SM this doesn’t seem that legal, oh you don’t care? Well okay then… I am going to check in on Tao and Kris next then, see if they are doing better without you!


	3. How SM fucked TaoRis

Welcome to 13 reasons why SM might be the devil, a compilation of a lot of reasons nobody should ever sign with SM, why does people do that again? Ooooh contracts and gag orders, I forgot silly me.’’

 

Today I spy with my little eye, two former Exo members! Oh there is a surprise for me, I would have assumed that those two would have no issue finding a new pack, but both of their necks are bite free.

 

Why do you guys look so sad? Oh yeah I forgot it is the anniversary of you guys leaving the Exo pack and fleeing to China, I always wonder do you guys regret it? Do you miss them? Now I am silly, I already know the answer to that. I understand why you left, it wasn’t like you could let Tao leave alone could you Yifan?

 

And it wasn’t like Tao could stay now could he? I still can’t believe that they would do that to him, they should have realized that it had already failed with one group now they wanted to do it again.

 

Oh god please don’t cry Tao, SM aren’t right! You are an amazing omega, fuck stereotypes, there are no rules about how omega’s have to look or act! Yifan! Do something! Now! Please!

 

Seems like even getting out of SM’s evil grasp havn’t healed the wounds left behind, by loosing your pack. Oh wow it gotta be hard for you Yifan more than anything, you basically abandoned your pack even tho you were the pack leader, do you ever regret not letting Yixing do it? You know that he offered being the one doing it, but instead you left behind Minseok to be the pack alpha a sitatuation he never wanted.

 

Do you regret not forcing Lu Han to leave with you? Do you wonder what would have happened if you did? I know he is stubborn and he didn’t want to leave Exo with just one omega, he didn’t want to put that preassure on Baekhyun, but in the end it just ended up worse.

 

Wait stop, why are you guys speaking to those people, I understand why you are doing it, but I feel like this might end up worse, guys? Hold on? Stop! Have you thought this through cause I don’t think you have! This could really hurt everybody! GUYS!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I am taking a liberty here, in this story line Tao and Yifan left together first and then Lu Han 'left' after


	4. How sm fucked Red Velvet

 

Welcome to 13 reasons why SM might be the devil, a compilation of a lot of reasons nobody should ever sign with SM, why do people do that again? Ooooh contracts and gag orders, I forgot silly me.’’

Today, around a year too late, we bring you a new episode!

Today I spy with my eye, the lovely ladies of Red Velvet, so pretty, so chic and beautiful, on the outside such a well functioning pack.

Well, things aren’t always what they seem like on the surface, it started with “we got packed” a tv show where idols, who weren’t yet in a pack, pretended to join a pack for a few weeks.

Red Velvet was the pack in an episode, the person to join them? Btob’s Sungjae, normally the packs and person would just play along and stay friends after.

But for Sungjae and Red Velvet, there was an actual spark, it was kinda sweet and cute, with how complicated the Btob pack was, Sungjae was still searching for that one pack that was his.

And for a second everybody thought it was gonna be Red Velvet.

But as everybody at this point should know, SM doesn’t like when things don’t go there way. SM had a business model goddamnit! It was very easy to advertise to your fans the dream that they could join the pack for their favorite group one day, that was kinda ruined when somebody else joins the pack.

While SM is terrible people, cause they are, they couldn’t do something to Sungjae, he wasn’t part of SM.

But they could fuck with Red Velvet.

Ever wondered why there was a period where SM seemed to just, throw them to the side, Red Velvet that was, that was punishment. The facts were clear, either they played nice, or everybody would suffer.

While Red Velvet themselves weren’t ready to back down… Sungjae was, to be honest, SM scared him, and he didn’t want them to get hurt, so he caught off contact and just prayed that SM was gonna let them go.

They did…

Until it happened again.

This time it was another girl, Momo a sweet beta dancer from twice, she fit in so well for Red Velvet, but just two days before Joy was gonna give her the bite, SM struck again, scaring away Momo in fear of her own career and the health of Red Velvet.

It happened many times, Red Velvet searching for that one person that they could all feel was missing, but they could do nothing about, cause SM scared everybody away, overworking the girls every time they dared act up.

Imagine feeling that a part of you is missing, and knowing you can’t do anything about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part was done by the help of the always lovely Korydwen, she has a story in the Hidden Omega verse, which has BTOB as one of the main groups!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this XD


End file.
